One Day
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Matthew is tired of everything in his life. Getting beat up because because people think he's his brother. Always cleaning his brother's messes. Living in his brother's shadow, and others. Lets see if he finally snaps. Snapped! Canada. Rated T for blood. One of my first stories. Please be nice in the reviews.


A/N: Snapped! Canada story. I'm new at this. I hope you like the story. One Day

"Dude, wake up!"

I heard someone scream. "Mattie, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw my brother shaking me. "I'm awake, I'm awake" I told him while trying to make him stop. "Good, now come on, we have a meeting today" he said while leaving the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I turned to the nightstand to grab my glasses and saw my big stuffed bear in the corner. "Hey Kuma, what are you doing in the corner?" I laughed at myself because I knew he was not going to answer me. I grabbed my glasses and got out of bed.

After I got dressed, I was brushing my hair when my brother came in. "Matthew, hurry up, I'm hungry" he said like if he was a little kid. "Then go make yourself some breakfast, you don't have to wait for me" I answered after I finished with my hair and was putting the brush down. "I know, but sadly, I don't make pancakes like the great Matthew Williams" he said, being sarcastic. "Just go to the kitchen, Alfred, I'll be down in a second" I said. "You better be" he said as he was leaving the room and pointing at me. "ONE!" Alfred screamed at the end of the hallway. God, he's annoying. Did mom dropped him in the head when he was born? Sometimes, I hated him so much but, I have to be with him, sadly.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Alfred in one of the chairs, arms crossed, moving his feet, and his head down. He was so impatient. I walked in when he screamed "FINALLY!" putting his arms up. I decided to ignore him and went right to the fridge. I took out all the ingredients. "Man, you're slow, have I told you how slow you are? You should be faster or you won't accomplish anything. No wonder nobody notices you. I know, you should be like me, yeah, you should be like your bro..." BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. He is so self-centered. I was starting to get mad.

He continued talking on how lame I was, and after every word, I was madder and madder. I looked at the knife cabinet and thought, should I? I took the knife and started walking right to him. "What are you doing, Mattie?" he said, I could see that he was afraid but I didn't care. I grabbed one of his shoulders and started stabbing him. He started screaming. For some reason I was angry, sad, happy, and laughing at the same time. "Matt, I'm sorry, please, stop" that was the last thing he said before I stabbed him in the brain. I had blood everywhere, my hands, my face, my clothes, the floor, everywhere. I laughed and drop the knife.

"Matt, Matt, Matt? Are you there? Why did you stop? Why are you kind of laughing?"

I woke up from my daydreaming to see Alfred looking at me with a weird face. I turned around and took a knife out of the cabinet. "Matthew?" I puncture the counter and growled.

"Wow, dude, chillax, it's not my fault you're a loser" _It kind of is Alfred_

"Whatever"

I continued making the pancakes in an awkward silence. Why couldn't I do it? Why was I so weak? Questions came and left my mind. Maybe he's right, maybe I do suck. I put the plates of pancakes in front of him. "Here, have your pancakes" I blurted out. "Geez man, you should be more polite" He told me after stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth. Look who's talking. I sat down and ate my pancake quietly. I watched him eat his pancakes, chewing with his mouth opened, making a mess, trying to talk. What a mess he is.

I'm tired, I'm tired of living in his shadow, of cleaning after his messes, of getting beat up because of him, of being confused for him. I'm tired of him, of everybody. I'm trying to hold it in, but it's hard. Everyday it's the same thing, the same question; Who are you? One day, I'll be notice. One day, everybody will know me. One day, but not today. One day, I'll have enough. One day, I will finally snap.


End file.
